The End of the World
by Mandy C
Summary: What would you do during your last moments on Earth?
1. Buffy and Angel

_ **Spoilers:** Through "The Zeppo" (mid-season 3)  
**Disclaimer:** I've noticed this theme where I do not write stories where I would have to come up with my own plot. I sort of do in this one, a little, maybe. No, never mind. In "The Zeppo," the Hellmouth opens. In this story, it didn't get shut. So the characters and the backstory are Joss's. Hooray.  
**Distribution:** My site at , Land of Denial, fanfiction.net, and the Slayer Fanfic Archives...um, if you want it, take it, just let me know.  
**Notes:** OK, Hellmouth is open, the Scoobs have been split up. My only excuse for this is that I've been reading too much Vonnegut. I wanted to put the quote about there being nothing intelligent to say about a massacre, but I think that's beside the point of this story. Assuming, of course, that there is a point to this story.  
**Feedback:** Please, please, please, to amanda@beingdrowned.com_  
  


* * *

  
**"The End of the World"  
One: Buffy and Angel**  
  
"So, this is what the end of the world looks like." Buffy wrinkled her nose. "I always thought it'd be more...fiery."  
  
Angel shrugged. "There are plenty of ways to kill, Buffy," he said softly. "You know that."  
  
"I know." She settled back into his arms. She always loved the way it felt to be held by him: as if for those five seconds she _wasn't_ the Chosen One, like the balance of the world _wasn't_ resting on her shoulders. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in her hair. "I know."  
  
Buffy snuggled closer. "When you were little, did you ever play that game where you ask yourself impossible questions? Like...'If you were going to die tomorrow'--or stop existing, for you--'what would you do?'"  
  
Angel's voice was low, and his lips moist against her earlobe. "You know what I would do."  
  
She slid around in his arms to face him. "Make love to me, Angel," she said, her voice soft and pleading.  
  
With a groan he pulled away. "Buffy, don't. We have to think about the consequences. We need to be out there, fighting"  
  
"For what?" she cried. "You heard Giles. It's over. We can't even make an impact. If I thought for even a second that I could stop this, don't you think I'd be out there?" Her voice broke. "God, Angel...I've missed you so much. And I..." His resistance was waning. "Angel...We'll have time to worry about the consequences once we're dead."  
  
He pulled her close and held her more tightly than he had ever held anyone; as though his arms could hold the world together. "Buffy. I know I'm not always open with you. It's hard for me to explain what I'm thinking sometimes, even though I've had years to practice." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Maybe the reason I was never good at it was that you're the only person who has made me want to try. So many times I have wanted to tell you what I feel every time I see you. How much you tear me up inside. How much I love you. I never did...I still don't know how." Her eyes filled with tears. "Buffy, you are my closest friend, my lover, and my salvation. Whatever happens after this, remember that. Even if I never see you again."  
  
Buffy kissed him desperately, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. "I'll find you, Angel," she said. "I'll always find you."  
  
He swallowed, and for a moment he sounded like the child he hadn't been in centuries. "I'm afraid, Buffy. I don't want to go back to that place...I don't ever want to go back there."  
  
She took his head between her hands. "Look at me, Angel. _I will find you._ In this world or any other. If they send you to Hell, I will find you and I will do whatever I have to do to get you out. I can't have Heaven without you, Angel...and I deserve Paradise after everything I've done. So do you. And we'll have it."  
  
And he believed her.  
  
Angel motioned towards the Hellmouth. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Buffy smiled as salty tears streaked down her face. "Just kiss me."  



	2. Willow and Xander

**"The End of the World"  
Two: Willow and Xander**  
  
"I'm sorry," Xander said. Willow looked at him questioningly. "Well, it's just that with the world ending, I thought I should say...sorry. For the thing with Cordelia, for not being with you, and for, well, being with you. For screwing stuff up for you and Oz."  
  
She shrugged, kicked her legs against the bed frame. "No big," she said. "I know--I mean, I get it. All the stuff you did and didn't do. That _we_ did and didn't do. It doesn't really matter."  
  
Xander looked down at their feet. "Yeah. Guess not."  
  
She slid her hand into his and gave him the tiniest smile. "Thank you anyway."  
  
They sat there on the edge of the bed, at the end of the earth, holding hands and looking out the window.  
  
"Are you scared?" Xander asked abruptly. "Of dying."  
  
Willow evaluated. "Maybe I'm a little scared of dying," she offered. "I'm scared that it'll be slow. Or-or that it'll hurt."  
  
He swallowed hard and looked away, and she squeezed his hand again. "But I'm not afraid of death." She continued, almost wistfully, "Jenny will be there. We'll see Jesse again...and maybe, by the time we get there, maybe Giles and Buffy"--her voice cracked--"and Oz will be there, too. Maybe you and--and Cordelia could even work things out in, y'know, the afterlife. You'll have lots of time." Xander smiled, this time to hold back the tears building up in his chest. Willow's voice softened. "I think she loved you, Xander. Even if she'd never say it. Or show it. Or know what--well, you get it. But things will be okay, Xander."  
  
He nodded. "I don't have any jokes."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"I love you, Will."  
  
She said simply, "I know."  
  
She held him as he cried for everything they were going to lose, and for all the things he didn't know how to say. She held him until it was over.  
  
It wasn't long, and it didn't hurt.  



	3. Giles

**"The End of the World"  
Three: Giles**  
  
He sat perched on the roof, cradling his chin in his hands. "So this is the way the world ends," he said softly. Laughed a little, to himself. After all this time and all this effort...it would all fade. The work of all of his extraordinary young people would be for naught.  
  
The fight hadn't lasted long. They had all known going in that if Willow's spell didn't work, the battle would be futile. Willow was a brave girl and held promise as a witch, but she was too young, incapable of harnessing the necessary forces. Giles had known going in that the battle would futile.  
  
Still, they fought. Giles raced to his home in search of another spell, a simpler one. But the ground broke open, spitting demons and fire out across the town, and he knew that it was lost. He was separated from the Slayer and her friends--from his family--and there was no hope.  
  
Giles poured himself another shot of whiskey and mulled over the fates of his young friends.  
  
Xander was a foolish child on his way to becoming a clever, kind man. He would have been a wonderful father someday. Giles could see him coaching his daughter's football team, reading bedtime stories to his sons. The boy had made a great many mistakes, it was certain, but he had a great capacity for love.  
  
No matter, now.  
  
Willow was special in her own right. Such a bright girl, and so loyal. She possessed an entirely natural sort of magic without even trying--her manner put him at ease, her shy smile reminded him of all the good things in the world. She had blossomed in the last few months. She had faced a great deal, and come through much stronger.  
  
And Buffy. Of course, Buffy.  
  
Giles felt honored to have been granted, for even this short time, the chance to aid and love such a remarkable girl. He had watched her grow from an insolent teenager with some potential to a capable, passionate young woman who more than fulfilled her promise. For that, he would always be grateful.  
  
No, he decided, there were no finer people in all the world.  
  
He looked around and smiled as he saw them, their faces cheery and glowing. They sat around him along with Faith, Cordelia and Oz. Angel joined them, by and by, his face begging forgiveness. Giles had never been ready to offer it before, but here at the end of the world, there was no one Giles would deny. The two men shook hands and locked eyes, affirming that Angel's transgressions were not forgotten, only forgiven. Finally Jenny appeared, as she always did, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Giles poured himself another shot.  
  
He watched the world collapse beneath him and heard, in the back of his mind, the screaming of a million voices. It would be over quickly. They would not feel much pain.  
  
He looked around at his friends.  
  
"I've quite enjoyed my time here, all of you. Thank you for that."  
  
Giles lifted the glass into the air.  
  
"Cheers."  
  


* * *

  
  
Please leave feedback! Or send it to amanda@beingdrowned.com :) Thank you. 


End file.
